


You're My Only Comfort

by FairyFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFanatic/pseuds/FairyFanatic
Summary: Playlist:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF5MbAqC23ZB-3vlDyc6V7TB2apwj9BU2





	You're My Only Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF5MbAqC23ZB-3vlDyc6V7TB2apwj9BU2

_some things can happen unexpectedly_

* * *

 

The team was in the middle of a training exercise. Allura had them do the invisible maze as well as the drone training. Hunk had gone through the maze first, Pidge was guiding him. He made it through with no problems, Shiro was next and Hunk was guiding him. He also made it through with no problems. Pidge was next and Shiro was guiding her. She as well got through without a hitch but honestly they’ve done the same training for about a month now, they probably know the maze off by heart. Next to go was Lance, Keith guided him but he didn’t exactly tell him the right directions sometimes. “Keith! You did that on purpose!” Lance shrieked after the effects of the shock from the wall eased.

 

Keith chuckled silently “you didn’t listen” He then gives him the right way to go “I said take two steps forward and then take 3 steps to your right.” There was a playful grin on his face, not that Lance could see it, but it was definitely there. Lance proceeded to follow the instructions Keith gave him, it took him a while but he finally made it through the maze.  Keith was the last to go through the maze. Lance was his guide and boy was he going to have fun getting Keith through this one. _‘Time for some payback mullet’_ Lance had given Keith wrong directions every now and then, he laughed to himself every time Keith got shocked when he walked into a wall of the maze.

 

Next was the drone training, all of them stood in a circle as small round drones appeared around them. They summoned their shields as the drones started to fly in a circle around them. This exercise went without a hitch and they finished easily. Once training ended everyone was pretty worn out, Allura said they could take the rest of the day off to which hunk and Lance both sighed in relief. Pidge already went off to work on a new invention or something, no one could really remember exactly what she said she was going to do, but it’s pidge, she’s mostly off working on something when she’s not out defending the universe as a part of voltron or just hanging out with everyone else.

 

Hunk had decided to help Coran with food preparation as he always does now. Coran and Allura love it when Hunk helps with the food, they like how he somehow makes it taste better, but Hunk’s just happy to be able to show them his great cooking skills even if the ingredients are completely different from those on Earth. Coran also enjoys the company in the kitchen.

 

Shiro went to the lions hanger, he wanted to try to strengthen the bond with his lion more, considering Zarkon was the former black paladin, Shiro want’s to take all the time he can to get a better bond with Black so that Zarkon cannot get her back.

 

Allura headed to the control room, she had to make sure there were no distress signals or that Zarkon wasn’t on their tail again. Lance although, had seemed to slip away without anyone even noticing, Keith looked around but didn’t spot him. _‘strange...Lance usually shouts out where he’s headed off to…’_ Keith scratched the back of his neck and shrugged _‘Oh well...Not my problem’_ He then proceeded to head to his room. Keith had to pass by Lance’s room to reach his own and as he passed by he heard a loud thud come from Lance’s room. Keith stopped abruptly and didn’t hesitate before knocking and opening Lance’s door. “Lance?!” Keith looked down to find The blue paladin on the floor in the process of getting back up.

 

Lance stood up quickly when he caught sight of Keith, and due to that he got lightheaded and stumbled a little, Keith moved to help him steady himself but Lance just backed up waving a hand in front of him. “No, it’s alright, I’m fine, Just stood up too fast.” Once he was okay he looked down and scratched the back of his neck. “So uh, Why are you in my room?”

 

“I head a very loud thud when I walked by.” Keith looked concerned. “Are you alright? Why were you on the floor.”

 

“Oh! I just fell off my bed haha, I was pretty tired after training so I just came back here to get some sleep and I guess I rolled off my bed.” Lance laughed a little and looked anywhere but at Keith until said red paladin spoke.

 

Keith studied Lance, that’s when he noticed the sleep mask on his forehead and the fact that he had changed out of his regular clothes and settled for one of the castle’s robes, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he spotted tanned skin poking through the very long v-neck of the robe. “Oh, Ah okay. Sorry for ah barging in like I did...I’ll just...I’ll go.” Keith walked out of the room at a very fast pace leaving Lance confused on what had just happened. Lance however shrugged it off as weird Keith behaviour and went back to his bed to try and go back to sleep.

 

Lance tried really hard to get some sleep but he really couldn’t, he had lied to Keith about falling off the bed, truth was he wasn’t feeling too good and he ended up feeling lightheaded, he started to feel this way in the middle of training but hell if he was going to let it show, he didn’t want the team to think he was weak or that he was incapable of doing something, even if he did get sick, he can still function normally. Lance was a little embarrassed that Keith had caught him on the floor though. He had been walking to his bed before almost fainting from dizziness.

 

The rest of the night was uneventful, at least not until Allura had called everyone to the control room. “Paladins! We have a distress signal from a nearby planet.”  
  
“Alright Princess, Let’s go check it out team!” Shiro announced

Everyone made their way to their lion’s hangers, Once in the lions the team left the castle and flew to the planet giving off the distress signal. After getting closer to the planet’s surface the team realized why there was a distress signal sent out, The entire planet was overrun by the Galra and they noticed a few ships loading locals and taking them hostage.Pretty soon Shiro’s voice sounded over the coms. “Pidge, Hunk, you guys take out as many Galra ships as you can. Lance, Keith, I need you to sneak into the ships taking locals hostage, free them and take out anything that get’s in your way, I’ll help Hunk and Pidge.”

 

“Got it Shiro.” Lance spoke, followed by Keith who agreed as well.

 

Pidge and Hunk had already flown into the action and were attacking any ships that come after them, Shiro soon followed after. Lance and Keith took down a few ships on their way to free hostages. Pidge had equipped their lion’s with the same cloaking feature that she had added to hers so they were able to land undetected and not have to worry about their lion’s being stolen. Once on the ground, both Lance and Keith made their way to the first ship, they snuck up on the guards and quickly took them down. Keith stayed back to keep watch and provide backup if needed as Lance made his way up to the doors on the ship. Lance quickly made his way through the ship, he shot at the lock on the door, destroying it, the doors slid open revealing prisoners huddled together with worried looks on their faces. They almost looked like humans, if they didn’t have different colors for skin such as pink and purple, as well as blue’s, black eyes and some kind of antenna’s on their heads instead of ears they would definitely look human, but what angered Lance was that there were children in there, they looked to be around the ages of 4 or 5 some even younger or a little older, sure he was angry about everyone being held captive but seeing children having to go through this really made his blood boil.

 

Lance quickly ushered them out of the holding cell as he moved on to the other cell on the ship, breaking that lock and ushering them out as well, he led them off the ship and to a safe place, once he was sure they were safe, he made his way back and regrouped with Keith. Keith had entered the next ship while Lance took watch and provided cover, they repeated this cycle until every single one of the hostages were safe.

 

“Hey Shiro, we got everyone, how are you all holding up?” Keith asked.

 

“Still fighting, there was more than we thought. You two stay down there and keep them safe until we can join you.”

 

“Got it.” Lance replied.

 

Once everything was okay again and the Galra taking over this planet were defeated, Voltron gained a new ali and the locals were very grateful, they were grateful of Lance and Keith for freeing them, and they were grateful for everyone for defeating the Galra. They were so grateful that they had thrown a party to celebrate their victory and freedom.

 

After the party ended team voltron all made their way back to the castle, It was nearing the time where everyone decided that they should head to sleep so they all headed to their designated rooms for the night. All except Allura and Coran, they made their way back to the control room to leave the planet and be on their way once more.

 

Keith had trouble sleeping that night, he’d been having trouble sleeping for the past week, he had no idea why but all of his dreams were of Lance dying, The dreams would show everyone fighting the Galra but the dream would narrow in on Lance in particular and that’s when a Galra soldier would shoot him right in the chest, The blast would go through the armour and then Lance would die almost instantly. This almost always caused Keith to wake up in a sweat and damp cheeks from crying. Sometimes it got so bad that he had to sneak out and quietly open Lance’s door and make sure that the other was still there, he never entered the room, he just peeked in, Lance would never know he did this considering he was always asleep with his eye mask and headphones on.

 

Tonight was no different Keith once again dreamt of Lance dying in the same way and he had to go and make sure that Lance was still there. Keith quietly made his way to Lance’s room and opened the doors. What he wasn’t expecting was for Lance to still be awake and sitting up on the edge of his bed. He looked over at Keith and a grin appeared on his face. “You know there’s this thing called knocking”

 

“Ah, sorry! I was...I …” Keith couldn’t find the right words to say.

 

Lance’s expression softened and it made Keith’s cheeks feel hot. “Couldn’t sleep?” Lance asked

 

“No, you?”

 

“No.”

 

“So do you care to tell me why you’re barging into my room at night?” Lance smirked.

 

“I...uh...I … I’m going to go back now!” Keith turned to head back to his own room and Lance called out.

 

“Wait! Keith...you can stay if you’d like, I’m not going to force you to tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Keith slowly turned around to look at Lance “Do you want me to stay?”

 

“Ah, Only if you want to…” Lance fiddled with his fingers.

 

Keith hesitated for a minute before turning completely around and walked into Lance’s room, closing the door behind him.

 

Lance wasted no time in patting the spot on the edge of the bed next to him. Keith made his way over and sat down, He felt awkward, this is not something that either one of them do, They don’t willinging spend time with each other, so why are they now?

 

Keith fiddled with his thumbs as he looked down awkwardly, Lance kept glancing at Keith as he tried to think of something for them to talk about, when nothing came to mind he sighed, causing Keith to look over at him. “Something wrong?”

 

Lance looked over at Keith with slightly widened eyes. “Ah, no, nothing’s wrong, but what about you, I’m still a confused on to why you had decided to come to my room. “  
  
Keith looked away once again, “I had a nightmare”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lance offered

 

“Not really, Just don’t wanna be alone and I thought you would be able to take my mind off it” Keith confessed

 

Lance stared at Keith as he thought about what he had just heard, _‘Keith thought i’d be able to distract him from his thoughts??? Well i’ll definitely try.’_ Lance scooted closer to Keith on the bed causing the red paladin to look at him in confusion.

 

“Relax mullet, I’m gonna give you a massage. if that’s alright?” Lance Asked.

 

“Oh, Ah….sure… I guess.” Keith looked at Lance with slightly widened eyes and boy did that expression make Lance’s heart speed up.

 

Lance moved himself to sit on his knees behind Keith and moved his hands to hover over Keith’s shoulders. He hesitated before moving his hands down and placing them on him.

 

“Have you ever given someone a massage before?” Keith’s voice broke Lance away from his thoughts.

 

“Yes of course I have!” as Lance said that he began to move his hands and massage away any tension that Keith had. To Lance’s surprise Keith actually melted under Lance’s touches. Lance felt as Keith leaned into the touch and how every bit of tension left his body. He pulled Keith down to the bed so he was laying on his stomach.

 

“Lance? What are you-?” Keith was cut off.

 

“Don’t question it, just relax.” Lance then began to massage Keith’s back and drew random shapes across it.

 

Keith had not been expecting Lance to be so good at this, but the massage felt amazing, He had been a little confused when Lance laid him down on his bed, but when Lance started to rub his back and draw random shapes on it he almost fell asleep, hell he actually did fall asleep. Lance chuckled when he looked down and noticed the Keith had fallen asleep. Lance decided to leave him be and layed down next to him while pulling a blanket over them, and soon he was asleep as well.

 

**-3 days Later-**

 

Lance and Keith seemed to have grown closer over the last few days after the incident that one night where Keith found himself on the receiving end of a massage. Although it was a little awkward waking up next to each other, yet the two are closer than ever, They train together, help each other out more, Talk more, and just simply hang out more together, there was hardly a fight anymore.

 

Shiro was happy that the two were getting along, but he couldn’t quite help wondering why they just so suddenly started to get along. But he never did ask them.

 

The entire team including Allura and Coran all thought it was wonderful but also a little confusing when they noticed how close Keith and Lance became over the last few days. Keith would linger around lance for longer than normal, while Lance would sometimes end up leaning against Keith without noticing, but the red paladin never did push him away.

 

“Keith!” Lance came running towards him.

 

“What is it Lance?” Keith looked at him with slight concern but also boredom etched onto his features.

 

“Dude I need help, I want to learn how to do hand to hand combat, just in case it ever comes to be needed more than using my bayard.” Lance looked down slightly, feeling embarrassed.

 

“And you want me to be the on to teach you? Why not shiro?” Keith raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

 

“I’d rather fight you to be honest, I don’t want to face off with shiro’s glowing robotic arm.”

 

“You know i’m definitely not going to go easy on you right? So don’t count on it.”

 

Lance nodded “That’s fine, Still better than a glowing robotic arm coming at you. “

 

“I guess, When did you want to train?” Keith asked.

 

“Ah, Whenever you’re free, or whenever you want to” Lance looked down uncertainly

“Well we can go now if you want? I was actually about to go to the training deck.”

 

Lance looked up and noticed the small smile etched onto Keith’s features and it caused him to smile as well. “Alright! Let go!”

 

Keith chuckled a little at Lance’s enthusiasm but soon his face turned into a look of determination as Lance suggested they race to the training deck. Both of them raced but no one ended up winning, They had gotten there at the exact same time but still Lance insists that he won while Keith argues that he had won. This little banter went on for a few minutes before Keith interrupted and  said that they should probably get to training. Lance agreed.

 

Lance Looked at Keith “So how are we going to do this?”

 

“Well we can just fight, hand to hand right now?” Keith suggests. “I mean if you want”

 

Lance hesitates a little before nodding. “Yeah, C’mon let’s fight.” His grin widens and Keith takes a stance set to fight.

 

Both paladins were probably in the training room for close to 3 hours now, and they somehow got themselves into an awkward position. Keith had Lance pinned to the floor with his legs wrapped around his hips, He had Lance’s arms pinned by his wrists up above his head, they were both staring at each other with reddened cheeks.

 

“Um...I’m...I’ll… This is ...awkward..” Lance stuttered.

 

Keith couldn’t find the words to say but he did find enough courage to do something. The red paladin leaned down and gently placed his lips against Lance’s. Lance was staring at him with eyes blow wide for a good 20 seconds before he reacted and kissed back while closing his eyes. Their kiss was sloppy but neither one of them cared, and pretty soon their session escalated, Lance had licked Keith’s bottom lip for permission to which Keith accepted py parting his lips enough for Lance’s tongue to find it’s way into his mouth. Keith was still on top of Lance but he no longer had the blue paladin’s wrists pinned above his head, Keith was now entangling his fingers in Lance’s hair While Lance hand moved his hands up under Keith’s shirt. Lance’s hand were cold and it caused Keith to gasp into Lance’s mouth when he touched Keith’s bareback

Lance Sat up without breaking their kiss and now Keith was seated in his lap. Keith was the first to pull away.

 

“We should probably stop..” Keith was a little out of breath as well as Lance.

 

“I think we should talk about that…” Lance Said. “Cause i’m confused, Surprised and happy all at once.”

 

“Happy?”

“Well yeah, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for the past 3 days” Lance admitted, and when he realized what he said a very bright blush creeped cross his face.

 

“You w-what? You wanted to kiss me??” Keith’s eyes widened

 

Lance suddenly grew very nervous under Keith’s gaze. Keith takes notice of his nervousness and quickly shouts something “I’ve wanted to kiss you for way longer!”

 

Lance looks at Keith in shock “you have? How long?”

 

Keith moved away from Lance and stood up “ah about a month now…” Keith looks anywhere but at Lance.

 

Lance suddenly jumps up, his eyes wide “Are you serious!? A month?? You’ve had a crush on me for a month!” His grin turned into a full blown smile “So you like me??”

 

Keith finally looks back at Lance and a blush is creeping to his cheeks “ah, Yeah, I like you...but, what are your feelings?”

 

“Well I kiss you back didn’t I? “ Keith nodded and Lance continued “Well I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t feel the same way”

 

Keith’s eyes widened slightly “so, what does this mean..For us?”

 

Lance stood up and walked over to him “Well why don’t we give ‘us’ a shot? “

 

“You mean..Be a couple?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Keith gives him a small smile “sure”

 

Lance smiles again and puts a finger under Keith’s chin to lift his head up, he leaned down and kissed him gently, then pulls away. “Well what does my boyfriend want to do?”

 

Keith blushed “yeah..It's gonna take some time getting used to that..” he smiles “Wanna go get something to eat? I’m kinda hungry”

 

Lance nods and smiles back at him. “yeah okay. Maybe hunk has something cooked up” Lance takes Keith’s hand and leads him to the kitchen.

 

The rest of the night went by pretty uneventful again, Most of the paladins had gone back to their rooms after eating, Hunk had made them all a delicious meal, and they were all tired after. Keith and Lance had went to the same room. Of course a few kisses were shared and Keith ended up sleeping in Lance’s room that night.


End file.
